Cry Wolf
"'Cry Wolf'" is the fifth and final episode of Telltale Games' ''The Wolf Among Us. It was released July 8, 2014 for the PC/Mac and PlayStation 3, July 9, 2014 for Xbox Live, and July 10, 2014 for the iOS. Plot Official Summary Following a bloody trail of murder and corruption, Bigby Wolf confronts a powerful enemy: a dark force that has been feeding on the desperation of Fabletown’s seedy underbelly. But when hidden truths are revealed, you must decide exactly what justice means in the gripping season finale of The Wolf Among Us. Full Summary Picking up right after the last episode, Bigby stands before the Crooked Man and his crew consisting of Dum (if he was spared) and Dee, Georgie Porgie and Vivian, and the Jersey Devil. The Crooked Man offers hospitality which Bigby can accept. The henchman are nervous about Bigby's presence and Bigby observes the Crooked Man's scare tactics to enforce his rule. Crooked Man reveals that Georgie killed Faith and Lily, if the player hasn't found out. Georgie refuses to talk, but Crooked Man hands over Georgie. As Georgie argues enraged at the Crooked Man, the rest of the Crew except Vivian want to sell out Georgie but Bigby tries to arrest the Crooked Man and/or Georgie. Bloody Mary teleports and attacks Bigby resulting in the others trying to fight too. A portal is discovered in the back of the room which Crooked Man and Mary leave through. Georgie, the Tweedle(s) and the Jersey Devil all launch an assault on Bigby; Bigby survives and leaves the room to chase after the Crooked Man, leaving Georgie and Vivian to leave the scene, with the fate of the surviving Tweedle(s) and the Jersey Devil left unknown. After that, Bigby will see Georgie and Vivian going inside the car to escape. Bigby will get them. When he was grabbing the car he will transform into a werewolf transformation. Bigby(player) transformation gauge will be displayed below it. It gives him strength and speed to go after those vehicles. Bigby will choose a vehicle that he want to jumped to. If he choose the Crooked Man's Limo, Bloody Mary will slow down the limo to shake him off easily until he is knocked out. Then, the limo escapes. After that, Bigby wakes up in his human form and runs to the Pudding & Pie. There he finds the decapitated body of Vivian and a wounded Georgie right next to her. Bigby angrily asks what happened, and Georgie tells him that Vivian killed herself, and explains that she is the original "Girl with the Ribbon" that she couldn´t take it off or talk about it, and that she felt guilty for Faith and Lily. Then explained that he killed the girls because they were planning on escaping, and that the Crooked Man tell him to take care of it. Then, he tells Bigby that the Crooked Man is in Sheppard Metalworks. Then he ask Bigby if he could put him out of his misery. Bigby can either kill him quickly or leave him there to die. If he choose the car, Bigby can either try to stop them from getting away. After that, Vivian will try to slow down the car to shake him off. Then, he got dropped out of the car. They will still keep moving. However, Bigby's transformation will still on and can still chase them. But the gauge that displayed below is not enough to stop the car and need to dodge it. Then he goes to the Pudding & Pie and founds Vivian and Georgie, when Bigby arrives towards Georgie, Vivian steps in his way, defending him, Vivian then tries to explain to Bigby what´s going on, but is interrupted by Georgie, who tells Bigby that the Crooked Man give him the order of killing Faith and Lily and that Vivian is the original Girl with the Ribbon, then he dares Bigby to take Vivan´s ribbon off, regardless, Vivian decides to do it herself, saying that she can´t pretend to not care anymore, once she pulled of, her head comes off and she dies. Georgie then tells Bigby where the Crooked Man is and if he can put him out off his misery. Bigby can either kill him quickly or leave him there to die. After arriving to Sheppard Metalworks, Bigby starts hearing to Bloody Mary mocking him, as he walks through the factory he find photos of him, Faith, Nerissa and Snow. Eventually he arrives to the work bench where the silver bullets are made, and then Bloody Mary suddenly appears on his back and attacks him. The Crooked Man then appears and says that he has business to attend to and he leaves him with Bloody Mary. They both start to fight, but Mary then runs of from the work bench and Bigby starts searching from her. Bigby is then attacked by Mary, who then appears in his true form and starts confronting Bigby, they both start fighting and eventually they fall. This make Bigby go into his werewolf form, when he gets up, he sees a lot of copies of Mary and tries to fight them off, but he quickly gets overpowered and the copies pin him down. This causes Bigby to go in his true wolf form, and start fighting them back. After killing some of the copies, and blow them with his "Huff and Puff" power, only one remains, the last one pulls a glass shard out of her head and jumps to Bigby in an attempt to stab him in the eye, but Bigby crushes her with his jaws and makes her break into shards. After dealing with Bloody Mary, and goes to a room where the Crooked Man was watching, he points at Bigby with a gun with six silver bullets rounds in it, then he asks Bigby if he can be brought alive so he can defend himself in front of the Fabletown community. Bigby can either cuff him or killing him right there by choking him to dead. If Bigby chooses to bring him back alive, he goes with the Crooked Man to the Witching Well chamber, where Snow, Bluebeard, Beauty, Beast, Johann, Aunty Greenleaf, Lawrence (if survived), Holly and Grendel are waiting. When Bigby arrives, everyone seems surprised that he made it, and Snow congratulate him. Then everybody starts calling for the Crooked Man execution, but there are interrupted by Snow saying that the Crooked Man deserves a trial and chance to speak, despite of what he did. The Crooked reveals that Georgie was the murderer, and that he has nothing to do with the murders of Faith and Lily, then he implies that he´s been helping Fabletown, and start pointing at Bigby´s actions like burning Greenleaf´s tree or at Snow´s intentions of burning it. Then Snow admits that she has committed mistakes and that all she is been doing was for the best of the town. Then the Crooked Man says that if it is his fault that Georgie killed Faith and Lily, because he was working for him at the time, then Snow is to blame for Bigby´s actions, like killing Tweedle Dum or assaulting The Woodsman/Tweedle Dee during the interrogation. He establishes that there is no evidence that he ordered them dead, until Nerissa appears and, now able to talk since Vivian suicide´s, states that she was in the room when the Crooked Man ordered them dead. The Crooked Man negates that, but the crowd is convinced that he did it. When debating on a punishment, the Crooked Man grabs Bigby with his handcuffs and starts dragging him off the Witching Well, Bigby breaks out and then, he either throws him down he well, rip his head off or he imprisons him. If the Crooked Man was killed, Bigby arrives with his corpse to the Witching well, everyone is shocked to see what Bigby did, and Snow, angrily starts arguing about Bigby´s behavior. However, Gren and Holly don´t seem to mind that the Crooked Man was killed, and Bluebeard says that Bigby did the right thing. Snow says that Bigby didn't do justice, and that she can´t defend Bigby if he keeps killing suspects. Then, the crowd starts to arguing against Bigby and Snow, saying that the can´t run Fabletown and that even Crane will be a better option. Then Holly defends Snow by saying that they do care about them and that thanks to them, the found her sister. Bluebeard the says that everything that Bigby has done was just part of his nature, and nothing will change how he is. Then Nerissa arrives, and says that thanks to Bigby and Snow she and the others girls that the Crooked Man slaved are free. Then she manages to convince everyone that Snow is capable of running the town, and that things finally start changing. After all that Bigby throws the Crooked Man body don the well. After all that, Bigby is seen going to the Business office, where a big line of fables are waiting, Snows tells Bigby that Flycatcher forgot his keys and she gives them to Bigby. If Bigby choose to imprison the Crooked Man, Aunty Greenleaf appears to transform him into a crow, and gives him to Bigby so he can take him to the farm. Also if Bigby refuse to send Colin to the Farm, he will appear with some beers going to Bigby's apartment. Once in the street, Bigby sees Toad and TJ in the truck to the Farm, regardless of the player choices. Bigby gives Flycatcher the keys and puts the crow in the truck, then TJ asks if Bigby could give Snow a beetle as a gift, which he can accept or say that he is to busy, then Bigby comfort TJ by saying that the Farm won´t be so bad. If Bigby decides to take Colin to the Farm, he is seen in the front seat of the truck and asks for a cigarette. The player can either give him one, the whole pack, or not giving him anything. After they leave, Nerissa comes to say goodbye to Bigby, who notices she is still wearing her ribbon, which she says is hard for her to forget. Then she reveals that she, Faith and Lily had a plan to escape from the Pudding & Pie, but Faith had stolen the picture of Crane and Lily. This would ultimately lead to trouble with the Crooked Man, so she revealed the photo and Faith's plan to Georgie, which then resulted in Faith and Lily´s death. Then she admits that it was she the one who put their heads in the Woodlands doorsteps to get Bigby´s attention and, even though she only heard The Cooked Man telling Georgie to "take care" of things, she felt strongly The Crooked Man was implying a death sentence. She says that Bigby and Snow are better for the town, despite what Bigby or the others think. Before leaving, she comments Bigby is not as bad everyone says he is, causing Bigby to recall Faith said the exact same before her death. Several past conversations regarding Faith, Nerissa, and the use of glamors play out in Bigby's head, leading him to question the true identity of Nerissa and if she might really be a glamored Faith, a tactic that drew Bigby into unwittingly helping to complete Faith's plan. The player can then to chase after her or let her go, though either option will eventually cut out to a black screen, leaving open the possibility for a Wolf Among Us sequel. Appearances Characters *Bigby Wolf *Crooked Man (Possible Death) *Tweedledee *Tweedledum (Determinant) *Georgie Porgie (Death) *Vivian (Death) *Jersey Devil *Bloody Mary (Death) *Snow White *Beast *Bluebeard *Lawrence (Determinant) *Aunty Greenleaf *Beauty *Johann *Grendel *Holly *Nerissa *Flycatcher *Cryer (No Lines) *Hans (No Lines) *Gwen (No Lines) *Tiny Tim (No Lines) *Jack Horner (No Lines) *Colin *Toad *TJ *Faith (Voice Only) *Bufkin (Voice Only) Locations *The Crooked Lair *Pudding & Pie *Sheppard Metalworks *Woodlands **Witching Well Chamber **Business Office In-Game Decisions What did you do to Georgie? *Killed Georgie - 68.6% *Left Georgie to suffer - 31.4% Did you give the Crooked Man a trial? *Brought the Crooked Man back alive - 89.6% *Killed the Crooked Man at the foudry - 10.4% Did you walk out of the Witching Well? (Only applies if you killed the Crooked Man) *Stayed until the end - 57.1% *Walked out - 42.9% How did you punish the Crooked Man? (Only applies if you spared the Crooked Man) *Imprisoned the Crooked Man - 47.4% *Threw the Crooked Man down the Witching Well - 31.6% *Ripped the Crooked Man's head off - 21% Did you accept TJ's gift for Snow? *Accepted TJ's gift for Snow - 98.5% *Did not accept TJ's gift for Snow - 1.5% What were your last words to Nerissa? *"I hope I've done some good here" - 54.8% *"I've made a lot of mistakes" - 29% *"None of it matters in the end" - 14.3% *Remained silent - 1.9% Impacts *Lawrence will appear in this episode, if his suicide is prevented in "Faith". *Tweedledum will appear in this episode, if Bigby decides not to kill him in "A Crooked Mile". **Tweedledee will also taunt Bigby by telling him that he will want to "put a bullet between his eyes" for killing Dum. **Also, who will throw Tweedledee the gun he uses to shoot out the portal in the back of The Crooked Lair is determinant; if Dum is alive, then he will throw the gun to Dee. If Dum was killed, then Georgie will throw him the gun, *Tweedledee's front teeth will be missing if you arrested him in "Faith" and punched him during the interrogation. * Whether or not you burn Greenleaf's tree will be mentioned in this episode. If you hired her instead, it will also be mentioned. *Colin will be shown heading to the Farm or at Bigby's apartment depending which choice Bigby made in "In Sheep's Clothing". *Whoever you arrested in "Faith", either Woodsman or Tweedledee will be mention by Crooked Man and how Bigby treated them. *Gren will have his right arm missing if you ripped it off in "Faith" and it will be brought up at the Witching Well. *Johann will either support or oppose Bigby's action based on whether he offered to help him in "In Sheep's Clothing". Mentioned Characters *Winter *Mr. North *Bigby's brothers *Faith *Lily Deaths *Vivian *Georgie Porgie *Bloody Mary *The Crooked Man (Determinant) Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Trivia *First appearance of Flycatcher (If not in "A Crooked Mile"). *Last appearance of Vivian. *Last appearance of Georgie Porgie. *Last appearance of Bloody Mary. *Last appearance of Crooked Man. (Determinant) *Adam Harrington, the voice of Bigby and the Woodsman, finished voice acting for "Cry Wolf" on May 29th according to his tweet. *This episode has the most deaths in the video game. Up to four people can die. One of these is optional while the other three die regardless. *This is the only episode where no new characters were introduced unless Flycatcher is not seen in "A Crooked Mile". *The title of this episode refers to both the way Bigby repeatedly transformed into his werewolf and true wolf forms to engage in combat, and the way the Crooked Man attempts to negate any accusations against him. * This is the first episode where Bigby transforms into his werewolf form on two different occasions and the first episode where his true wolf form is used. *This is the only episode where Bufkin, the Magic Mirror and the Woodsman do not appear. **This is also the only episode where the Trip Trap doesn't make an appearance. *The track that plays when Bigby recalls the different lines about Faith and Nerissa is the same one that plays after Lee finds the radio at the end of Episode 4 of The Walking Dead: Season One. Trailers The Wolf Among Us Season Finale - Episode 5 - 'Cry Wolf' Trailer|Official Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Season Finale 'CRY WOLF' Accolades Trailer|Accolades Trailer Category:Episodes Category:The Wolf Among Us